


[Fandom stats] Quick stats on AO3 Haikyuu!! fanworks

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [83]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: What it says on the tin, as of Nov 2017.





	[Fandom stats] Quick stats on AO3 Haikyuu!! fanworks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://toastystats.tumblr.com/post/167950919338/how-about-some-details-on-the-haikyuu-fandom).

@carrochan asked:

> How about some details on the Haikyuu fandom? :)  
> 

Hey!  :)  I don’t have time for a deep dive now, but can I recommend [fandomstats.org](http://fandomstats.org/), where you can get a quick sense of the AO3 fandom? (Use the official AO3 tag: Haikyuu!!)

For instance, a few things that jump out at me – Haikyuu has few crossovers.  

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipOk05PUnqmd3mNFp_JBrkXlWVWaXyyDXQ11nYaD?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

For comparison: 1.3% of Sherlock works are also tagged Harry Potter; 1.5% of Naruto works are also tagged Harry Potter; 1% of Game of Thrones works are also tagged Harry Potter… I guess what I’m saying is, I’m a little surprised to see that only 0.2% of Haikyuu works are also tagged Harry Potter, and only 0.6% with the most common crossover, Kuroko no Basuke.  But it’s not completely crazy, either; there are plenty of relatively self-contained universes in fandom, like Star Trek and Star Wars.  (And, for that matter, only 0.7% of  Supernatural works are also tagged Sherlock, which is its most common crossover.)

This fandom is dominated by M/M, but not by any single relationship:

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipPDwAhSrocbkbCq5cXrW5A2Ph88cZflJfvXOF32?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipP-zhyPlPx8Btaidd6Lk-M6v4aY3tw1lCYsddh_?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

It is also very fluffy! :)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipNQOFRsRnGW1X6btsf0JiLQGw2joqShBi_etd_c?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

Hope that helps a bit.  Feel free to dig in deeper on fandomstats.org and try combinations like “Haikyuu!!, Alternate Universe” – which can reveal some of the most popular AUs in the Freeform Tags section (Soulmates, College/University, Fantasy, Coffee Shops, Canon Divergence):

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipODMsiFGhBsJOi32IfivL-OegO53c9-9fjS0kc3?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, but I’m in the middle of a massive fandom stats backup due to Tumblr purge, so I may be slow to respond.


End file.
